Chroma
Chroma is the 37th god to rise in the lind, embodieing Chaos and Colour. Currently, he is the only god with a child mentality. Information Block Name: Chroma Greater Domains: Chaos, Moderate Domains: '''N/A '''Lesser Domains: Colour, Joy, The Forgotten Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Good Physical Appearance: Chroma varies in appearance, shifting from one form to another as easily and often as one takes breath. He tends to favour elemnts of the Chaos, and his own creations in appearance however. He can take a static form, but rarely does so unless asked. In all his forms, Chroma appears more as a multicolured silouette than a fully textured being, except for his single large eye that remains relatively static despite his shifts. Symbol: An eye on a rainbow spiral. Background Chroma was born in the Chaos, and from it's very essence as it's pent up energy lingered long enough to form a sort of sentience. Despite the fact his orgin comes from pure anarchy (or perhaps because of it), Chroma is actually a fairly pure-hearted god with the mind and soul of a child. As such, he loves to play, and it was this love of play that led him to the tree that filtered his essence to the continent of Ardune on the Inner World. In the process, it seems the seal that bound the Chaos was damaged in some fashion, though the nature and implifications of this damage have yet to be seen. Chroma bears a love for his creations that could only be equated to the way a child loves a little sibling or pet, or perhaps a parent bears for their child if he was 'old' enough to feel such complicated emotions. This can also make him a little blind to their faults, finding his first creations the gnolls to only be a little savage and good at heart, excusing their more blood thirsty habits as 'boys will be boys'. Though Chroma delights in chaos, he finds that creation and life are far more fun and chaotic than destruction and death. As such, he prefers to make fun things in the 'game' of creation or perform simple acts of mischief (eg turning grass purple) than to, say, assinate kings to cause kingdoms to descent into anarchy. Planes The Chaos: Though he didn't create it, he was born of it and considers it his home, actually referring to the plane as his 'Mother'. Artifacts The Rainbow Fountain: Chroma created the seven pools of seven colours of this fountain after finding ordinary water boring. Those who drink from the fountain have equal chances of good and bad luck for the day, ranging from luck as simple as finding a coin, to luck that can raise kings or snuff a life out from a falling tree. It also counts as a +1 Create PP Artifact, and a +1 Nourish PP Artifacr Chaos Rift: At the moment, this is a minute undetectable distortion, but who knows what the future holds... it also functions as a +1 combat artifact. Rainbow Veil: The Rainbow veil changes the colour of the sky of the Inner World irregularly, and creates a permanent auro borealis that grows more intense at night. It also provides +1 Spawn PP The Rainbow Flail: A Weapon given to Beryl by Chroma, it dazes or stuns all who hear it. Exarchs Beryl: Beryl is the only remaining gnoll First, barring Russet who eloped with the Sons of Slaughter. He is a wise leader for the Sons of the Hunt, and appears blue with symbols of every other colour of the rainbow emblazened on his fur. He provides +1 Guide PP Heroes Russet: Russet is one of the gnoll First, who killed one of his brothers and led the Sons of Slaughter onto the path that would lead to their non-stop war with the minotaurs, and later rakshasa. He does not age, and was the first gnoll to embrace the touch of the devils. Races and People-Groups Gnolls: The savage gnolls were Chromas first living creation. Chaos Genasi Though he didn't create them persay, Chroma has taken them under his wing and pledged to look after them. Beasts Kruthik: Chroma created the Kruthik as a gift to Hensen, however the population is effectively shared between them. Motes of Change: These multi-coloured motes were a gift from Hensen. Behemoths: Chroma created these creatures from lizards to protect them from predators Hyenas: Chroma has a special connection to hyenas, feeling fond for them after creating the gnolls from them Landforms Though he didn't create it, Chroma has taken a shine to Ardune. That said, he holds no claim to it aside from his creations there, and his love for the wild land Category:Gods Category:Active